Sunstream's Destiny
by Firesplash
Summary: Sunstream is just a ThunderClan cat; nothing special about her. But there's a warrior spark in her. The Dark Forest had won the battle with the clans, and in return, the Star Games are held. Twenty tributes, five from each clan, are sent to fight to the death. But what Sunstream doesn't realize is that the Games could bring her the most unexpected friends...
1. Chapter 1

Sunpaw was pacing up and down in the clearing, waiting for Silverstar to come out of her den. Her ginger tail was flicking back and forth expectantly, and her heart was beating wildly. Today was the day when she and her littermate would become warriors, earning their full place in ThunderClan.

Just then, her sister, Echopaw, padded out, her sleek gray pelt adding to her neat appearance. As usual, she was calm as she padded over to Sunpaw.

"I just wish Silverstar would hurry up!" Sunpaw exclaimed, her claws sinking into the dirt beneath her.

"Don't worry." Echopaw rolled her eyes. "She'll come." Sunpaw shrugged, laying her tail over her sister's back. The two of them were extremely close.

"I just can't wait," Sunpaw sighed.

Echopaw pressed against her. "Neither can I." Then, she stiffened. "I hope that... that-"

Sunpaw sighed. "You're thinking about the Star Games, aren't you?" Ever since the Dark Forest invaded the clans without warning and took over, the Star Games, more commonly called just the Games, were held every six moons. The Dark Forest would choose five cats from each clan to be thrown into a vast area to fight to the death. And the choosing would be in the day after tomorrow.

The thought of her, a young about-to-be-warrior, or her sister, being chosen for the Games, plagued her. Echopaw nodded, trembling for a heartbeat. "I can't help but be worried."

"Don't worry; I'll see to it that you're not chosen," Sunpaw mewed.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I'll offer to take your place." Sunpaw couldn't believe what she was saying.

"No!" Echopaw turned to face her, blue eyes glowing urgently. "You can't!" Sunpaw shrugged, then turned back to face the Highledge, for now, Silverstar was emerging from her den.

Before Sunpaw could respond, Silverstar yowled a call to the clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Sunpaw puffed out her chest. _I can be a warrior at last! _She watched proudly as many warriors padded out of the warriors' den, and she caught her mentor, Dawnbreeze's, eye.

Silverstar continued, "Today, we gather for one of the most important parts of a cat's life: becoming a warrior. Sunpaw and Echopaw seem to be ready. Dawnbreeze, is that right?"

Sunpaw held her breath as her mentor nodded. "She will be a warrior the clan will be proud of."

"Good. Daisypetal?" Silverstar addressed Echopaw's mentor.

The cream-furred she-cat nodded. "She has learned all she can from me." Beside Sunpaw, Echopaw relaxed.

The silver she-cat on the Highledge dipped her head. "Very well. Sunpaw, Echopaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Sunpaw nodded. "I do."

"I do." Echopaw's mew was quieter.

"By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Sunpaw, from this moment onward, you will be known as Sunstream. StarClan honors your loyalty and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

The newly-named ginger she-cat nodded proudly and licked Silverstar's shoulder with respect. The leader continued, "Echopaw, you will be known as Echolight. StarClan honors your courage and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Sunstream watched as Echolight licked Silverstar's shoulder, as she had done. The clan broke into loud cheers, making Sunstream puff out her chest even more. "Sunstream! Echolight!"

Silverstar waved her tail for silence. "As you know, the Dark Forest will be here in two days." Her voice sounded defeated, weak. The clan groaned, including Sunstream. "I cannot choose the cats, and I wish you all well."


	2. Chapter 2

"Is it just me," Sunstream asked, "or can you also smell some strange cat?" It had been a day after she had received her warrior name.

Echolight sniffed the air, then pricked her ears. "Wait! So do I!"

"That smell is the Dark Forest." Sunstream whirled around to see four huge toms, teeth bared, claws unsheathed, stalk proudly into the camp. "And we're already here."

Echolight's silvery fur rose. "Why are you here?" Of course, she already knew the answer.

The huge black tom with red eyes spoke. "Haven't you heard? We are here to prepare the one and only Star Games. We come the evening before the day of the choosing to decide among ourselves whom to pick out."

Sunstream's bright ginger fur bristled at the phrase 'Star Games', but she forced herself to appear calm and steady in front of the Dark Forest cats. "Does Silverstar know you're here?"

The black tom scoffed. "How would she? We just came!"

Sunstream's eyes narrowed. "You may pass," she hissed icily. "But we will be notifying the camp at once." As if her words were a signal, Echolight dashed away through the undergrowth, back toward the camp to tell the leader. The four cats tracked her with narrowed eyes.

"Follow me." Sunstream flicked her tail, a signal for them to follow her. The Dark Forest cats followed close behind, seeming quite relaxed.

She padded through the bramble tunnel and into camp, where warriors were poised to fight as though they had been expecting a battle.

Sunstream turned to the Dark Forest cats. "Wait here." A massive white tom narrowed his eyes to slits and stared at her before settling in the clearing.

Just then, Echolight appeared. "I told Silverstar... there she is!" the silver she-cat exclaimed.

She was right. The ThunderClan leader padded out of her den, a solemn look plastered on her face. She turned to the four toms. "I trust that you are here for the choosing in the Star Games?"

The black tom nodded, and Silverstar sighed. She turned away to face her clan. "I wish you luck," she stated, her voice clear. "You'll need it."

For a moment, Sunstream thought she heard a low growl in the Dark Forest cats' throats, but it was gone as soon as she heard it. Before entering her den, Silverstar turned back. "Mossflower, Yarrowleaf, Morningfur, Blueclaw, Yellowtail. You will be in charge of these cats."

Sunstream's green gaze ran over the three she-cats and two toms as they reluctantly padded over to the Dark Forest cats.

"Uh... Sunstream," Silverstar stated. Sunstream pricked her ears. "Could you lead them to the extra den we have?"

Sunstream dipped her head. "Come on," she mewed, flicking her tail impatiently as the cats rose to their paws. She padded into the extra den they had in their camp, located between the warriors' den and elders' den. She watched cautiously as the four toms drew into a corner of the den and began to whisper among themselves.

_They're deciding whom to choose,_ she thought worriedly. _I hope Echolight and I aren't chosen._

Slowly, she backed out of the den, letting Mossflower and Blueclaw enter the den. She padded away to meet Echolight in the clearing.

"Echolight," Sunstream mewed, her voice urgent. "They're deciding whom to choose."

Echolight's worried eyes matched Sunstream's. "Let's just hope," she whispered, after a long pause. Sunstream rested her ginger tail on her sister's back.

"But will that be enough?"

"I don't know, Sunstream," Echolight murmured quietly. "I just don't know. Just pray to StarClan. You'll be fine." But the expression on her face showed otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Silverstar leaped onto the Highledge and lifted her head upward. "Today is the day of the choosing for the Star Games," she announced.

Sunstream's tail twitched nervously, and beside her, Echolight's fur was bristling.

"Five cats from each clan are to be chosen for these games," Silverstar continued. "I wish you all luck in the choosing. Now, I'll turn it over to the Dark Forest cats: Blackheart, Whitefur, Splashtail, and Skyclaw."

The large white tom, Whitefur, leaped up and sprang onto the Highledge, the others following him. "It will be a _pleasure _to announce the games's candidates from ThunderClan. Blackheart, would you like to go first?"

Blackheart, the huge black tom, dipped his head. "Of course. First up, Ashclaw!" A few gasps went up in the crowd of cats as the light gray tom padded forward. "Come and sit near that tree." Blackheart stepped back to let Splashtail, a blue-gray tom, take his place.

"Next, Fernshadow!" Sunstream herself gasped as the dark gray she-cat padded up. Fernshadow had been her friend. Skyclaw, a pale gray tom, stepped forward.

"Songheart!" A cream-furred tom stepped up to the tree.

Whitefur came forward, claws glinting. "Next, Dappleshade!" Sunstream narrowed her eyes. She had never really known the reddish she-cat, but clearly she was quite popular.

It was obvious from the groans of the clan.

Blackheart smirked as he stepped forward again. "And last-" his blue gaze ran over the assembled cats once. "-Sunstream!"

Sunstream's green eyes widened in horror. Echolight froze. "Sunstream!" she wailed.

"May StarClan be with you, Echolight," Sunstream murmured. Her eyes filled with tears, but she could not let them fall. She had to appear strong.

Echolight brushed against her once, murmuring, "I'll miss you. Good luck."

"Goodbye, Echolight." Sunstream padded strongly past Birchclaw and Willowtail and made her way to the front. Her paws carried her over to the tree, and her sad eyes met Echolight's.

"May the odds be in your favor," Blackheart concluded, leaping off. He turned to the tributes. "You have exactly two minutes to say goodbye to your loved ones. And be back here!"

Sunstream's eyes lit up at this opportunity, and she raced over to Echolight. "Echolight!"

"Sunstream..."

"I can't believe it," Sunstream muttered.

"Me neither."

"Well, at least _you're_ not chosen. I wouldn't want to fight you," Sunstream mewed. Echolight shrugged.

"I wish it had been me," she mewed.

"Oh, no, you don't."

"But... I don't want to lose you!" Echolight wailed.

"You won't," Sunstream mewed determinedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be gone for a short time," Sunstream mewed. "I'll be back. I am going to win these games," she vowed.

Echolight's blue eyes met hers. "I hope so."

"I will, don't worry."

"Well, then... goodbye. May StarClan light your path."

"And yours," Sunstream mewed. She touched noses with her sister once again, then returned to where Blackheart stood. It turned out that the other cats were already there.

"Hurry up," Blackheart hissed. He led them out of camp. Sunstream waved her tail once more at her sister and followed. They padded into an unknown territory. Then Blackheart stopped, seeing shadows of trees lurking in the night. "We're here."


	4. Chapter 4

_No way._ Sunstream's green eyes warily took in her new surroundings.

"Get on with it!" Whitefur snapped. He led them all into a clearing filled with cats. A massive black tom stood on top of a tree stump coated with blood.

"Ah, I see ThunderClan is here," he snarled, his voice like ice. "Now, to wait for ShadowClan." He sighed.

Almost immediately, a group of cats emerged. "ShadowClan are here!" a gray tom announced.

"Thank you, Grayfoot. Now we can begin." The black tom nodded. "Welcome to the Star Games. My name is Shadestar, the Dark Forest leader." Automatically, Sunstream dipped her head to him. "Let me introduce all of our tributes to one another."

A chorus of murmured spread until Shadestar waved his tail for silence. "From WindClan, Breezefur, Whispertail, Whitewind, Petalwing, and Grayfur." The five WindClan cats' heads rose as their names were called. "From RiverClan, we have Rivertail, Splashtail, Blackstream, Ripplewater, and Duskfall." Sunstream looked around to locate the RiverClan cats. "From ThunderClan-" Sunstream perked up "-Songheart, Ashclaw, Sunstream, Fernshadow, Dappleshade!"

Sunstream puffed out her chest as her name was called.

"And ShadowClan," Shadestar continued. "Tigerflame, Shadowblaze, Nightstreak, Patchfur, and Spottedtail!" Sunstream caught the eye of a striped, amber-eyed tom, probably Tigerflame. They shared a look of worry.

"Now," Shadestar said, "we will be testing you on your abilities tonight. Be ready. We will call you one by one." He waved his tail. "Each of you, find a different place to practice yourselves." His tail rose. "You may go now."

Sunstream's heart thumped wildly at the thought of a test, an assessment to show her worth to the other candidates.

Tail flicking, she padded away into an empty clearing. Using her tail for balance, she lashed out at an invisible enemy, ducking an imaginary blow and rolling over. She sprang back to her paws almost instantly, braced for another imaginary attack.

"Whoa!" a voice exclaimed, as Sunstream's paw reached up, and another down, as though scooping an enemy's legs out from under them. "You're good."

Sunstream whirled around to see the familiar face of Tigerflame staring at her. "Uh... thanks."

"I don't really think I'll win too easily..."

"There are tons of cats I don't want to fight," Sunstream admitted.

"I know. This will be hard," Tigerflame mewed. "You're Sunstream, aren't you?"

Sunstream nodded. "All right, but I think you should go. They said to practice _alone._" Tigerflame nodded to her and padded away, leaving Sunstream to continue training.

After quite some time, in the late evening, Sunstream paused, exhausted, and wearily stalked over to a stream. She gratefully lapped up a few drops of water, her energy renewing.

Then, the bushes rustled, and Sunstream jumped in shock. It was Blackheart, a smirk playing across his face as usual. "Shadestar says you have five minutes until we meet," he mewed. "You may want to start heading back."

Sunstream nodded respectfully. "I will."

"Good." And the black tom padded away. Sunstream watched him leave and followed after a few heartbeats. The clearing where the Dark Forest had assembled earlier was not too far.

"I'm nervous," a voice murmured anxiously. Sunstream turned to see Fernshadow blinking at her.

"So am I," she confessed. "But-" She didn't get to finish, for Shadestar was calling the Dark Forest together.

"We'll split you up into groups of four. One cat from each clan. The first group is Tigerflame, Blackstream, Whispertail, and Sunstream." Sunstream looked over at Tigerflame, for he was the only one she had seen. None of them really knew each other. "Gather over there with Grayfoot and Skyclaw."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunstream did as Shadestar asked and quickly stalked over to the area where Skyclaw stood. Tigerflame and Whispertail were right behind her, and Blackstream followed, more slowly.

Without a word, the four cats were led into yet another clearing. Then Grayfoot spoke. "We break you up even further now. Sunstream, Whispertail," he mewed. "You do a practice together. And you two-" He turned to Tigerflame and Blackstream "-practice together. You have about three minutes. Go!"

Sunstream turned to face her partner, a glossy white tom with green eyes. Without warning, he leaped. Sunstream barely leaped back in time as he turned to face her again. "Wait," he mewed. He turned to Skyclaw. "Claws unsheathed or sheathed?"

Skyclaw scoffed. "Unsheathed, of course!"

_Unsheathed?_ Sunstream gasped as she felt Whispertail on top of her, digging his claws into her neck. Quickly, she rolled over, sinking her hind paws into her belly and biting down hard on his throat. Whispertail slithered out and dealt her a blow on her hindquarters. Sunstream hissed in frustration and kicked out strongly, catching him in the chest and causing him to step back a little.

Whispertail advanced again, but Sunstream leaped high above him and landed on his back. The white tom howled and tried to shake her off, but she dug her claws in deeper until he buckled under. _This is wrong,_ she thought. _We shouldn't be forced to fight each other like this. _

"Time up!" Skyclaw called. "Sunstream, Whispertail. Come over here to be assessed. Tigerflame, Blackstream, Grayfoot will assess you.

Sunstream shook out her bloodstained ginger fur and licked it clean before following Skyclaw. "W-what do we do?" she heard Whispertail murmur.

"You fight me. And you get scored on your performance. Oh, and right, there _are _others watching. You just can't see them." Skyclaw nodded once. "And volunteers to go first?"

Sunstream shook her head while Whispertail's tail twitched nervously. "Okay, then I'll decide. Sunstream, you go first."

Sunstream and Skyclaw circled each other. Skyclaw leaped, but Sunstream dodged. She pinned him down, but he rolled over, hitting her in the chest. Sunstream ducked a blow to her head and scored her claws across the gray tom's belly. Skyclaw yowled and bit down on her paw. Sunstream shook him off and rolled, holding him under her. She pressed her paws against his throat, but he slithered out.

_Not again!_ Sunstream leaped, scooping his hind legs out from under him. Skyclaw fell, but not before he landed a hard blow on her shoulder. Sunstream tried not to wince at the pain and rolled him onto his back and pressed him firmly to the ground. "I win."

Skyclaw staggered to his feet. "All right. Next!" Sunstream tried not to look as Whispertail received blow after blow. She turned her head to see Tigerflame pin Grayfoot down, spitting, and mutter something to him.

Whispertail's yowl of agony made her turn back. Skyclaw had his neck in his jaws and was biting down. Whispertail slumped over, and Skyclaw released him. But Whispertail rose to his paws again and swiped at his muzzle, drawing blood.

Sunstream took a few steps back and licked her ginger fur, cleaning off the blood. Suddenly, she saw Whispertail rise to his paws and come back toward her. _They're done?_ She didn't dare ask who won, but the question burned in her mind.

"Grayfoot's done too," Skyclaw mewed to no one in particular, as Tigerflame and Blackstream padded over.

"How was it?" Sunstream whispered.

"It was okay," Tigerflame murmured.

Sunstream's green eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. She didn't really know Tigerflame, and she didn't want to appear to care too much.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hurry!" Skyclaw snapped. "They're going to start the meeting!"

Sunstream shrugged and padded after him and into the clearing. She saw Shadestar perched, again, on the bloody tree stump.

"Ah, finally," he hissed. "All the tributes are here. We will now announce your scores, and then, to follow, will be your interviews."

A chorus of excited and nervous murmuring broke out at the word 'scores'. Shadestar nodded, eyes narrowed. "I will start with ShadowClan. Your scores are out of ten. Shadowblaze, you have a six. Nightstreak, nine. Patchfur, somewhere between an eight and a nine. Spottedtail, between a five and six. And Tigerflame, you have a nine." Sunstream caught Tigerflame's eye and nodded in approval.

_These cats are quite good, _Sunstream realized. _It seems quite hard to get a ten._

Shadestar continued, "Now, to WindClan. Whispertail, a seven. Breezefur, an eight. Whitewind and Petalwing, you both have a nine. And Grayfur, you have a six."

Sunstream's heart dropped. _If Whispertail got only a seven, what would I have got?_

"RiverClan. Rivertail, you have between a nine and ten. Splashtail and Blackstream, a seven. Duskfall, you have a six, and Ripplewater, a nine."

_Great StarClan,_ Sunstream thought. _Those cats are hard to beat. _

"Finally," Shadestar mewed. "To ThunderClan. Songheart, a seven. Dappleshade and Fernshadow, you both have eights. Ashclaw, a six, and Sunstream, between a nine and ten."

_I did quite well,_ Sunstream thought, surprised.

"Congratulations, all of you. None of you got below a five." On the word 'five' she glanced mockingly at Spottedtail, who winced under her piercing gaze.

"Now, for the interviews. First up, Ashclaw!" Sunstream looked in surprise at Ashclaw as he slowly rose to his paws and padded forward to meet Shadestar. "Oh, so _this_ is Ashclaw," Shadestar mewed, raking him with her icy gaze.

"Greetings," Ashclaw mumbled.

"And you, too. We have two minutes, so let's hurry. How do you think you'll do?"

"I might win... because I can plan. I have some good strategies in mind," Ashclaw stated. _Really?_

"Good. And are you very experienced?"

"I've been a warrior for eight moons," Ashclaw replied.

"How are you toward battle?" Shadestar asked.

"I'll do it if I have to," Ashclaw mewed. "But not unnecessarily."

"Ah... how do you feel about the other cats you're against?"

Ashclaw's voice was tight with anger as he spoke. "Dappleshade is my mate," he growled. "I don't want to fight her."

"Oh, all right." Shadestar paused, then opened his jaws to speak again, but was cut off by Grayfoot.

"Time up!"

"All right!" Shadestar snapped, then turned back to Ashclaw, a smirk creeping across his face. "May the odds be in your favor." She flicked her tail, dismissing Ashclaw, and called, "Next up is Sunstream!"


	7. Chapter 7

_Me? Already? _Sunstream was frozen to her spot at the thought of speaking directly to the Dark Forest's leader.

"Sunstream!" Shadestar called again, her eyes glaring out at the crowd. Sunstream quickly scampered over to where Ashclaw had been.

"Er... hello," Sunstream mewed.

"Greetings. What do you think about your chances of winning?" Shadestar asked, right to the point.

"Well, I don't think I'll actually win, but I wouldn't rely on fighting skill, but rather mental power," Sunstream admitted quietly.

"Well, you may need to use fighting skill!" Shadestar hissed.

"I know, just that, I'd rather not," Sunstream mewed.

"You got between a nine and a ten on the test, right?" Shadestar mewed. Sunstream nodded. "Well, that's quite impressive. Obviously, you're good at fighting, and you should use your talent."

"I will, if I need to," Sunstream mewed.

Shadestar rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you feel for anyone in the Games?"

Sunstream shook her head. "I'm glad my sister Echolight wasn't chosen for the Games along with me. If we were the last tributes standing, I wouldn't want to kill her."

"Anyone else?" Shadestar pressed.

Sunstream shook her head.

"All right, then. I must say, considering your score, I really believe you'll win!" Shadestar mewed. Sunstream shook her head again.

"Only if I'm lucky," she muttered gloomily.

"The point of the Star Games is to prove your fighting skill-"

Hardly able to believe that she was going to interrupt the Dark Forest's leader, Sunstream hissed, "Then why don't you just tell the clans our scores for this?"

Gasps ran through the crowd at her words, and Shadestar was obviously fighting to stay calm. "Because many have the same score."

"Why do you have to kill so many cats just to prove your point?" Sunstream snarled, claws unsheathing.

"We need to make sure the clans don't win the next time we attack them," Shadestar mewed coolly.

"So that's it? You have these games just to prove that you're better than the clans?" Sunstream asked, incredulously.

"Doesn't one clan scoff at another when it wins a battle? It's the same thing."

"But the clan won't keep fighting to the death!" Sunstream snapped.

"Time up!" Grayfoot called. Sunstream groaned inwardly, her rush of confidence now gone. She had tried, hadn't she? But it wasn't her fault if Shadestar was an arrogant furball.


	8. Chapter 8

Sunstream awoke with a start. Today was the day the Star Games would start. She had slept well in preparation for the big day.

"All tributes up!" Blackheart was calling.

Sunstream rose to her paws and stretched before padding toward him. At least fifteen others were already there. With a yawn, Blackstream padded toward them. Breezefur joined seconds later.

"Good, we're all here! As you know, today is the day for the Star Games!" Blackheart mewed excitedly. Sunstream rolled her eyes. Of course they all knew. She quickly groomed herself as Blackheart led them into a huge expanse.

Shadestar was waiting. "This is the big day! All tributes, listen up!" Sunstream pricked her ears. "There are borders around a huge area- _the _huge area where you all will be. You'll know, because it's marked by a line of fallen trees."

Sunstream couldn't help but wonder whether the Dark Forest had purposefully knocked the trees over for a border. Shadestar continued, "Tributes, get into your places!" This had been rehearsed the previous day, so Sunstream quickly walked over to a spot near a tree. "The Star Games begin in ten..."

Sunstream's muscles tensed. "Nine..."

She watched the other tributes tense. "Eight..."

Sunstream saw tails flicking nervously, and worried eyes glancing around. "Seven..."

Sunstream was ready. She would win for her sister. "Six..."

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Let the Star Games begin!"

Sunstream knew she could do this. She had to win. Not just for her, but also, for Echolight. She couldn't imagine the worry on Echolight.

But this was it.

Sunstream looked up.

She was ready.

She scanned the area for other tributes. The Star Games had truly begun. Maybe the Games that would almost definitely lead to her death.


	9. Chapter 9

Sunstream darted into the shadows, hoping her flaming ginger pelt wouldn't stand out too much. Shadows seemed to take up the entire area. _Wait... wasn't it morning a few heartbeats ago?_ Sunstream saw that it was already night. Then she remembered what Blackheart had said... it was eternally dark in here.

Shrugging, Sunstream tried to stay hidden. She raced through the shadowy forest, toward StarClan knew what. She hoped she could stay in hiding until there was only one other left.

_A den?_ Sunstream crept into what seemed like a den. She sniffed inside. Empty.

Sunstream withdrew into a dark corner of the den, hoping to stay for quite some time. Then, she crept out. She cautiously stalked toward a squirrel, then pounced, feeling energy seep into her. She took her kill into her den, hoping to eat in peace.

A screech pierced the air. Sunstream winced. _Who is it?_ Another screech. Whoever was killing this unlucky tribute was definitely making the death slow. A third screech. Sunstream couldn't put up with it any longer. She curled up and placed her paws over her ears.

Eventually, she crept out of the den and looked around. Above was the shape of the dead tribute. While she watched, the shape faded away. _That was Songheart,_ she thought, feeling uneasy. She crept back in, knowing that nowhere was safe now.

Suddenly, a flash of brown at the entrance of the den, then a blur of black, then a dark red. Immediately, Sunstream rose to her paws in alarm. _Have others found this place?_

But there was no one else inside. Sunstream sighed. It easily could have been her seeing things.

Sunstream scratched one claw mark into the ground. It signified the one cat dead, Songheart. She wondered whether she should stay with other ThunderClan cats and become their ally. But that meant they might be the only ones left in the Games, so they would have to kill each other.

Suddenly, she felt sleepy. Still in thought, Sunstream curled up in the back corner of the den, though she knew the danger it might cause her.

Sunstream awoke again. The sky was dark as usual, so she had no idea how much time had passed. But on looking at the sky, she saw the black shape of Nightstreak. _Two down..._ Another screech, and Breezefur's body filled the sky. _No, make that three._

She quickly scratched two more claw marks beside the one she had already drawn. _That means... seventeen tributes left._

A low, eerie howl filled the air. _Was that a warning?_ Sunstream thought. _A sign? _To her, it didn't sound much like a cat's dying screech. The sound came again, then stopped. Sunstream heard the sound of pawsteps, but it grew fainter. _The sound probably wasn't for me._

Sunstream padded out in search of fresh-kill. She sniffed the air. _Sparrow! _She soon found it perched on a branch, unaware of the danger of a predator. She quickly padded over to the tree, then leaped, snagging her claws in the bird's feathers. Quickly, she bit down on its neck.

Taking her prey back into her den, she settled down and ate. _This is so different from life at home..._

Sunstream saw the form of Petalwing take its place in the sky. After scoring down another mark, she realized, _One cat from each clan is gone. Gone for no reason,_ she thought bitterly.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunstream gasped as screech after screech pierced the air. She knew for a fact that no one could survive such pain. Scenting blood, she also knew that it was unlikely to survive after losing so much blood. She had an advantage, she realized, for she had some medicine cat training.

As she padded out of her den, the anguished screams of pain continued. Sunstream set out in search of this unfortunate soul, tortured brutally by some other.

Sunstream neared the fight, and the yowls grew more clear. "Stop! Please! StarClan help me!"

Sunstream's heart quickened as she heard the voice. _Tigerflame!_

She dashed out to see Whispertail pinning Tigerflame down while Spottedtail inflicted wound after wound. The sight of this was unbearable for Sunstream. Without a word, she sprang onto Spottedtail, viciously kicking her against a tree, where she lay, panting.

Whispertail whirled around, anger blazing in her eyes. He sprang at Sunstream, which allowed Tigerflame to get to his paws. Sunstream gasped as his claws connected with her throat, and tried to pull away. Whispertail pinned her down and pressed down hard on her neck.

Sunstream's world went blurry. _Is this it? Is this how I'm going to die?_ She struggled to breathe as Whispertail pressed harder.

All of a sudden, the pressure on her neck lifted. Sunstream blinked open her green eyes to see Tigerflame, still bleeding badly, struggling to fight Whispertail, but was obviously not winning, due to his wounds. Sunstream joined in, shoving the white WindClan tom against a tree while dealing her blow after blow. Finally, Whispertail slipped out and darted away into the darkness.

Tigerflame let out a moan and sank to the ground.

Sunstream ran over to him. "Tigerflame? _Tigerflame?_"

Tigerflame didn't respond. Blood gushed across him, mainly from a deep gash in his belly. Sunstream looked up, hoping she wouldn't see his form taking a part in the sky.

And she didn't.

_Cobwebs!_ Sunstream dashed over to an ancient tree and tore off cobwebs. She raced back and pressed them against Tigerflame's wounds. Sunstream herself was dazed from her fight with the white WindClan tom.

Panting with the effort, Sunstream dragged Tigerflame's body over to her den and lay him down gently. _Why did I save him?_ Sunstream pondered.

Finally, Tigerflame's amber eyes opened. "W-what happened?" he muttered groggily. His eyes fixed on Sunstream in confusion.

"Whispertail happened," Sunstream mewed grimly.

Realization flooded Tigerflame's expression, and he sat up, rising to his paws. He unsheathed his claws and sunk them into the ground. "What is this place?"

"I found it on the first day," Sunstream mewed, a little embarrassed.

"It's cool." Then there was a pause. "Um... do you mind if we become allies?" he asked.

Sunstream had been wanting to ask the same, but she couldn't. "Why not?" She actually liked Tigerflame as a friend, after having fought side by side with him.

"Why did you help me?" Tigerflame asked.

Sunstream shrugged. "I don't know. I couldn't watch you die." Tigerflame's eyes filled with sadness, but Sunstream couldn't understand why.

"Oh." Tigerflame turned away. "I'm going to hunt." And her padded out of the den.

Suddenly, Sunstream couldn't be alone for another heartbeat. "Wait, Tigerflame! Wait!" She followed the ShadowClan tom out of the den.


	11. Chapter 11

Days had passed.

Sunstream turned to Tigerflame. "Wait here. I'll go and look for water," she mewed. She raced out, feeling the wind pull at her fur. Her ginger tail streamed out behind her as she ran, following her nose toward water.

Her paws skimmed across the forest floor as she dashed toward the scent of water. _Nearly there!_ She couldn't locate the water, but she knew she was close.

She heard a violent rumble, and her heart froze as she saw a huge crack in the ground. _Is there water down there?_ She took a few steps closer to the cliff's edge to look down. _Water! _And her paws slipped.

Sunstream shrieked as she skidded off the edge. Her hind legs fell first, but she snagged her forepaws' claws into the rock, trying not to look at the vast expanse of water below.

_Should I call Tigerflame? _Sunstream dismissed the idea because it would attract others as well. Her claws seemed to loosen on the rock, but she determinedly dug them in deeper.

Then came a call which sounded wonderful to Sunstream. "Sunstream? Sunstream! Where are you?" It was Tigerflame, who had noticed her long absence and was looking for her.

"Over here!" Sunstream hissed, through gritted teeth.

Tigerflame dashed over, amber eyes wide with horror. He slowly pulled her back on top. "Are you all right, Sunstream?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Sunstream mewed.

Suddenly Tigerflame's eyes darkened and he leaned closer toward her. "Promise me you won't get into that kind of danger again," he mewed.

Taken aback by his change in emotion, Sunstream nodded. "I'll try."

"What would I do if I lost you?" Tigerflame asked, half to himself. Sunstream's eyes narrowed a little. _Does he like me more than just a friend?_

Sunstream froze for a heartbeat. _Do I like him more than a friend?_

She shook her head to clear the thought. _I'm a ThunderClan cat! He's from ShadowClan! I can't love him!_ But she still was unsure. "Come on," she mewed, loudly, "let's get back. And... thank you."

Tigerflame merely nodded as he walked beside her. Sunstream shivered, and automatically, pressed against him to keep them both warm.

The cave seemed darker than before when the two of them padded in. Just before entering, Sunstream saw Whispertail's white form take its place in the sky. She quickly added a ninth mark to her count.

Tigerflame padded over. "What's this?" he asked, staring at the scratches in the ground.

"Oh, this? It's just a count I keep," Sunstream replied casually.

"What?"

"There's nine marks here. Nine cats dead. Only eleven to go. Well, nine, because we're two of them."

"_Only?"_ Tigerflame mewed teasingly.

Sunstream rolled her green eyes. "Whatever." And she added another mark as she saw Ashclaw take his place among the stars. "I'm going to sleep."

"Me too." The two curled up, pelts lightly brushing, as they fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Sunstream awoke when two screeches from different cats, rung in her ears. She looked out to see first Spottedtail, then Dappleshade, fill the sky. Sighing, she added two more marks to her count.

_Are Tigerflame and I the only ones who haven't killed yet?_ she thought.

She sighed, standing at the entrance of the den, silently waiting, for nothing really. A series of loud cries, but no cat joined StarClan at that moment. She raced to the spot to see her close friend, Fernshadow, lying motionless on the ground.

She wasn't dead yet, but there was no way to help her. There had been a fatal blow to her neck, which couldn't be healed by the greatest of medicine cats.

"Goodbye, Fernshadow," she whispered, softly. She buried her nose in her friend's fur as she glowed above. Shakily, she stood up.

"Sunstream! There you are!" Tigerflame was looking for her. "Why did you run off _again?_" He paused abruptly when he saw the unshed tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh."

"Fernshadow," she rasped.

"Was she... your friend?" Tigerflame asked.

Sunstream sighed. "Yes. She was." She pressed against Tigerflame. "But you're closer to me than she ever was," she added. Tigerflame's eyes glowed with unspoken joy.

"Thank you," he mewed.

The two padded back to the den. "Tigerflame?" Sunstream asked, after a long pause.

"Yes?"

"I-I really like you, Tigerflame... sometimes I wonder if I like you more than a friend," Sunstream admitted.

Tigerflame nuzzled her gently. "I know you care as much as I do," he mewed. He paused. "I love you, Sunstream. I really do."

"I like you, maybe more than a friend," Sunstream repeated. "I just don't know." She pressed warmly against the amber-eyed tom.

Somewhere beyond, disturbing their small moment of peace, another yowl ripped through the sky. It was followed by a low moan of agony, deeper in the forest. Sunstream suppressed a wail of dismay as the shape of Rivertail filled the sky above.

Suddenly, she realized that she was the only living tribute left of ThunderClan. "Already?" she whispered, to herself.

"What?" Tigerflame stared at her intently.

"I just realized," she mewed. "I'm the only ThunderClan tribute left."

Tigerflame didn't respond with words. He twined his tail with hers. "You know, it doesn't matter if I love you. The warrior code is not the same for the tributes, remember? We tributes can have mates in other clans, but no one else."

Sunstream purred as he nuzzled her gently.

Far off, another screech sounded, and Grayfur's form was present in the sky. Sunstream padded back to the den with Tigerflame. Quickly remembering, she added five marks to the count.

"Six left."


	13. Chapter 13

It was still early, too early to be dawn. But the sky was red, brighter than usual. Sunstream jerked awake, feeling the air to be too warm, too dry. Alarmed, she opened her jaws to sniff the air.

"Tigerflame," Sunstream mewed. "We have to get out. Now." She shook the sleeping Tigerflame awake.

"What is it?"

"We need to leave. Quick!" Sunstream hissed. She pricked her ears. "Smell that?"

It was true. There was a rumbling roar somewhere outside, along with a dangerous scent. "Come on! I know a good hiding place!" Tigerflame mewed quickly, well-awake now. He quickly dashed out of the den.

Without hesitation, Sunstream followed. She had learned to trust the handsome young tom. As she raced after him, she caught a whiff of the scent again, and recognized it. "Tigerflame," she gasped. The striped tom turned his head. "Fire. Over there. Look."

A burning flame streaked across the ground toward them.

Tigerflame shook his head and continued. But Sunstream panicked as the flames grew closer and closer. "Tigerflame!" she yowled. "I can't keep up much longer! You'll have to go without me!"

Tigerflame shook his head and sunk his claws into the ground. "I'm not going without you." He leaned forward and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. "Not much farther."

He tore through the burning forest away from the direction the fire was heading as best and fast as he could with Sunstream in his jaws. Finally, panting furiously, he dropped Sunstream at the entrance to a cave. Sunstream's green eyes gleamed warmly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"The fire goes the other way. We're safe." Suddenly, he shook his head. "Occupied."

"You think?" Sunstream gasped as she saw Shadowblaze stalk out of the den, Patchfur just behind. "You again?"

Tigerflame winced, and Sunstream gasped, not too loudly. Patchfur turned to Shadowblaze. "Let's teach these invaders a lesson!"

And he leaped at Sunstream, catching her off balance and bowling her over. She twisted away before he could sink his teeth into her neck, and pounced. She held the gray-furred tom firmly and rolled him away. With a powerful kick of her hind legs, she threw him against a tree in the direction of the fire.

Then, she turned to Tigerflame and Shadowblaze. Her ally wasn't having too much luck. Shadowblaze had Tigerflame pinned down firmly, as he writhed and kicked.

Suddenly, Patchfur leaped onto her again and held her down, squeezing her neck with a paw. Sunstream was unable to move as he pressed harder.

To her horror, Sunstream saw Shadowblaze raised his paw, claws unsheathed, ready to deliver the killing blow. Tigerflame was squirming helplessly under the black tom.

Sunstream had never felt more energy in her before. She threw Patchfur off, hard, not caring where the gray tom landed, and leaped on Shadowblaze before he could kill Tigerflame. Without knowing what she was doing, she threw her head back and buried her teeth in Shadowblaze's neck.


	14. Chapter 14

Sunstream gasped as Shadowblaze fell, limp, onto the forest floor. _What have I done?__ Did I just kill a cat?_

"Shadowblaze?" Sunstream looked down at the cold, dead body of Shadowblaze. She saw the night-black tom appear, then fade, in the sky.

"Sunstream." Tigerflame's voice was quiet as he spoke to her. "Thank you."

Sunstream helped him to his paws and pressed against him gently. "I-"

She was cut off by a yowl of shock. "Shadowblaze!" It was Patchfur, looking in shock at his dead ally. He turned to face Sunstream and Tigerflame, and was obviously taken aback by the ferocity in their eyes. Tail low, he turned and fled.

"Tigerflame," Sunstream mewed. "I know my answer now. I love you, Tigerflame."

"I love you, too."

"It doesn't matter that we're from different clans, right? Because we're tributes?" Sunstream asked worriedly.

"No, it doesn't. The warrior code has changed," Tigerflame mewed. He nosed her gently. "Come, let's find a place to rest. The fire has stopped, but there is great destruction."

_The count!_ Sunstream turned to Tigerflame, raising her tail. "Do you remember how many are dead?"

Tigerflame shrugged. "I know who died. I'll tell you when we get into... there!" He pointed toward a large den, similar to the old one. It had no dangerous scent to it, so they entered. "All right, who died? There was... Songheart, Dappleshade, Fernshadow, Nightstreak... uh... um... Petalwing, Breezefur, Ashclaw... uh... Whispertail, Ripplewater, Spottedtail-"

Sunstream broke in. "Duskfall and Blackstream." She was adding a mark for every cat who died.

"And Grayfur."

Sunstream swallowed. "And Shadowblaze." She waved her tail. "There's only five left! Three enemies left!" A loud shriek interrupted her. Sunstream quickly padded out of the den, tail-tip twitching nervously, afraid at what she might see.

Patchfur's body, a mangled heap of blood and fur, lay in front of the den. His eyes were open but clouded and glazed over. The warrior was obviously dead, killed by some other tribute.

Of course, his form was floating gently in the sky. Sunstream swallowed and padded back in, adding another mark to her count.

"Make that four left. Two enemies."

Tigerflame's eyes narrowed. He hadn't come outside with her. "Who is it?"

"Patchfur. But you have to come and see." Sunstream led him out to see the brutally-killed body of Patchfur.

Tigerflame gasped. "Who would do such a thing?"

"That's what I want to know, too," Sunstream mewed.

"Are you sure?" a falsely sweet voice mewed. "Well, here I am!" The speaker was Whitewind, a long-haired WindClan she-cat. "That idiot wasn't suspecting anything." I just crept up behind him, and clawed him all over the place, as you can see. Oh, how wonderful it sounded to hear his cries of pain..."

Beside Sunstream, Tigerflame stiffened.

Whitewind continued, "That pathetic lump of fur was easy to beat. Soon, I reduced him to a pulp!" Her eyes darkened menacingly. "Which is what I'll do to you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's see... you first." Her tail pointed toward Tigerflame. She leaped and pinned Sunstream down, while inflicting blow after blow on Tigerflame.

The look Tigerflame gave Sunstream was easy to understand. _This cat is mad._

Sunstream quickly slipped out and bit down on Whitewind's tail. The she-cat howled in pain and whirled around, while Tigerflame raked his claws across her eyes. Blood dripped down as Whitewind yowled again. Tigerflame shot Sunstream a look. The two understood the easiest way to win this battle, without physically killing Whitewind.

Sunstream backed away a little, and Whitewind followed, claws out, swiping wildly. Tigerflame shoved her in Sunstream's direction, and together, they steered Whitewind over to the gorge - the very gorge where Sunstream had nearly drowned.

Sunstream drew in a deep breath. Tigerflame stiffened. Sunstream brushed purposefully against Whitewind, causing the white she-cat to turn toward her, and stagger off the edge.

Sunstream couldn't bear to hear the white she-cat's howls of fear, and looked up to see Whitewind's slender shape appear in the sky.

"Let's go," Sunstream mewed quickly. "I think there's one cat left."

Tigerflame nodded. "I- I never thought I would make it this far in the Games," he mewed. "And _alive."_

"Me neither," Sunstream mewed softly. She pressed against Tigerflame.

"I love you, Sunstream. I want to be your mate," Tigerflame mewed. At Sunstream's startled expression, he added, "The _new_ code says it's okay, doesn't it? That tributes, and only tributes, can have a mate in another clan!"

"I know," Sunstream mewed. Inside, her mind was flashing. _Is this what I should do? It feels right. I'll accept this. It's wonderful._ "Yes, Tigerflame. And, I love you, too."

Tigerflame looked awkward. "Who's the last cat?" he asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Everyone's gone except... Splashtail?" Sunstream mewed.

"He's still alive, isn't he?" Tigerflame replied. "Let's go." He led the way back toward their new den. Then, he raised his tail, a signal to stop. "Wait... I smell him."

Sunstream's voice was barely a whisper. "And I also smell... death." She hurried along, paws skimming through the forest in the direction of Splashtail's scent.

Eventually, they came across the body of the blue-gray Splashtail, now bloody and tattered. Sunstream was the first to break the horrible silence. "He's... dead."

Tigerflame leaned closer and sniffed his body. "Whitewind killed him," he mewed. Sunstream sighed softly.

"So it's just the two of us."

Sunstream stared at Tigerflame, a new horror sprouting in her green eyes. "There can only be one winner," she mewed, tears glistening in her damp eyes. _No! Why did this have to happen?_

"So it's you or me," Tigerflame mewed.

Sunstream's eyes widened. "No. Why, StarClan? Why did you have to face the two of us with this choice!" Sunstream threw back her head and yowled to the skies.

"Hush," Tigerflame soothed. He pressed against her for a brief heartbeat, then pulled away. His amber eyes were unusually dark. "Take me. Here."

The dark tabby tom lay on the ground, and he threw his head back, inviting Sunstream to slice open his neck. Sunstream crouched beside him. "Tigerflame... you know I can't do this." She rose to her paws. "I'm sorry, Tigerflame. But it has to be me. Goodbye."

Sunstream lifted a forepaw, claws unsheathed, ready to slice down on her own neck. "No!" she heard Tigerflame yowl. Her forepaw slammed down, but she felt no pain. Because another figure had darted in front and taken the deadly blow.


	16. Chapter 16

"Tigerflame!" Sunstream dropped to the ground, staring in horror at the wound she had inflicted on her mate. "What are you doing?"

The tabby lay silently on the ground, blood dripping from a wound to his neck. "I'm sorry, Sunstream," he rasped. Sunstream dashed away, in search for a cure.

A few minutes later, she returned, and was already plastering pawfuls of cobwebs to Tigerflame's wound. "I'm okay," Tigerflame rasped. He slowly rose to his paws. "I'm okay."

"But this doesn't solve the problem," Sunstream mewed.

"Yes, it does." Tigerflame raced past her, not bothering to let her follow. Sunstream soon caught up with him, matching him stride for stride. Then, she froze in her tracks.

"Tigerflame! Stop! You're going to cross the border!"

Tigerflame didn't stop. He paused only at the border, where the Dark Forest cats had their harsh gazes fixed on him. He threw back his head and yowled, "I forfeit!"

"No!" Sunstream darted to his side. "You can't!"

"I must. You know we can't..." He didn't finish, but the ginger she-cat knew what he was going to say, and dug her claws deep into the ground. Sunstream recognized Shadestar padding up to them. The tom's eyes were dark and menacing.

"This is the first time that has happened," Shadestar hissed. "It may happen this once, but never again. I should have made that clear before. The winner of the Star Games is... Sunstream!"

The remaining Dark Forest cats took up the call. "Sunstream! Sunstream!"

Sunstream lowered her head and gave her chest a couple of embarrassed licks. She pressed against Tigerflame warmly, affectionately, and he licked her cheek.

Sunstream purred. "Thank you."

"I would do anything for you," Tigerflame mewed. He lowered his voice a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Their tails entwined, pelts brushing, the two cats padded out of the area confidently, without bothering to look back at the terrible place.

"Congratulations," Shadestar mewed, nodding to Sunstream. "Snowstrike! Skyclaw!" He called two of his warriors, who came to him immediately. "Escort these two back to their camps."

"We will."

The two cats led them out of the shady forest, back into clan territory. With a deep sniff, Sunstream relished the forest air again. Tigerflame pressed against her. "I need to go. Hello, Smoketail!"

The gray tom looked up, startled. "You won!"

"No, I forfeit."

"What? _Why?"_

"Because Sunstream and I were the only ones left. And I couldn't kill Sunstream. She is my mate, and I love her. The warrior code changed, remember? To 'if a cat has a mate in another clan, at least one of the two _has_ to be a tribute. And both of us are tributes!"

"That doesn't matter. Still, good. Now, come along." Tigerflame pressed against Sunstream once more and waved his tail before leaving.

And Sunstream turned back to her own camp.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sunstream! Did you win?" It was Echolight, all worry and anxiety gone from her eyes. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too," Sunstream mewed, tiredly. "I won. But not really. Tigerflame - you know Tigerflame? The two of us are now mates. And I couldn't kill him at the end, so he forfeit."

"Great StarClan," Echolight murmured. "Come, let's go and tell Silverstar."

Silverstar was in her den, and her eyes brightened as they set on Sunstream. When she spoke, her voice was a quiet whisper. "You're alive."

Sunstream narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"Did you win?" Silverstar asked.

"Yes. But not really," Sunstream mewed.

"I see you've become smarter," Silverstar mewed, her tail lashing. "How? What do you mean, _not really?_"

"I mean, that Tigerflame and I were the only cats left. But neither of us could kill the other, so... uh... Tigerflame forfeited. He yowled it out to the Dark Forest cats. And... uh... we're mates," Sunstream mewed, a little embarrassed.

"You're _mates?_" Silverstar repeated.

"Yes. The warrior code says that if a cat has a mate in another clan, at least one of the cats has to be a tribute, right? So there's nothing wrong," Sunstream mewed, resisting the urge not to lash her tail in front of the clan leader.

"No, there isn't," Silverstar mewed. Her voice softened. "Congratulations."

Sunstream dipped her head. "Thank you."

"You may go now. Get some rest!" Silverstar advised her. Sunstream saw reason in what the clan leader said.

"I will." Sunstream and Echolight padded out of the den. She turned to Echolight and pressed against her, whiskers brushing gently. "Oh, Echolight! I've missed you so much!"

Echolight's eyes were dark. They showed no signs of joy. "I thought you had forgotten me!" she confessed.

Sunstream purred and nudged her gently. "You mouse-brain, how could I?" The two continued into the forest.

Echolight purred. "Thanks. But... are you and Tigerflame _really_ mates?"

The ginger she-cat shrugged. "No, I was lying then."

"What?"

Sunstream rolled her eyes. "No, we're mates, Echolight." Echolight nodded to her.

"Congratulations."

"Uh... thanks." Sunstream's green eyes narrowed mischievously. "How about you? Are you padding after any _handsome_ toms yet?"

Echolight gave her silver chest fur a couple of embarrassed licks. "Uh... Lightblaze and I are mates."

"Congratulations," Sunstream mewed warmly. They were nearing the border now. Sunstream nearly shrieked out loud as the shape of Tigerflame padded toward them. "Tigerflame!" She rushed over and pressed against him.

"Sunstream. I'm glad our love has been approved."

"Yes," Sunstream replied. "It has."

Suddenly, a shadow erupted out of nowhere and sprang toward him. It was Nightbreeze, the ThunderClan medicine cat. He looked over Sunstream over and over again, then whispered to Tigerflame.

Tigerflame let out a yowl of joy as Nightbreeze stepped away. The medicine cat dipped his head and vanished into the undergrowth.

"What happened?" Sunstream asked.

"Nightbreeze just told me... you're expecting my kits!" Tigerflame purred.

"What? No way!" Sunstream mewed.

"In a quarter moon."

"I can't believe this..." Sunstream purred forcefully, as Tigerflame licked her gently.

"Uh... Sunstream... I think we should go back..." Echolight mewed, standing awkwardly on the side. "We really should." The two padded side by side back toward camp. "Oh, did I already tell you... I'm expecting Lightblaze's kits?"

Sunstream gasped. "You are?" Echolight nodded proudly. The two purred and headed back to camp. _I hope my kits have a wonderful future in the clans._


	18. Chapter 18

Days passed, and Sunstream was asleep in the nursery, her head resting peacefully on the moss of her bedding. Suddenly, she jerked up as a bolt of pain shot through her. She couldn't cry out, for she would wake her sister's kit, Snowkit. But she couldn't bear the pain.

Sunstream rolled over so that her cry would be muffled by the moss. Her tail flicked over to her sister's nest and quickly brushed Echolight's shoulder hard enough to wake her.

"Wha-" Sunstream turned her pleading gaze on her sister.

Through clenched teeth, she muttered, "Pain... it hurts. Get Nightbreeze." Echolight cast a worried gaze on her and turned, dashing over to the medicine den.

Heartbeats later, the black tom was pressing gently on Sunstream's belly. "The kits are coming," he mewed. He raced away and reappeared with a bundle of herbs in his jaws.

All at once, excruciating pain shot through Sunstream's belly. This time, she couldn't resist the urge to cry out loud, and Echolight drew in a sharp breath of anxiety. Sunstream shut her eyes tightly, in pain, and clenched her teeth as another spasm shot through her. Then, there was a pause, then another bolt of pain, not as severe as the previous.

Nightbreeze let out a breath. "You're done." Sunstream summoned the courage to open one eye as Nightbreeze continued. "You don't make as much noise as other queens," he mewed. "Take your sister, for instance." Echolight purred at his teasing. "Here, eat these. They help your milk." He turned and padded out of the den.

"What are you going to name them?" Echolight mewed softly. Sunstream blinked at her three kits. One silver, one ginger, one dark red.

"Uh... I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, do it now," Echolight mewed.

"All right, all right. The silver she-cat can be... Featherkit. The ginger she-cat is Firekit. And the red tom is... uh... Rowankit," Sunstream mewed.

"Rowankit sounds a little like a Shadow- oh, never mind."

"Are you mouse-brained?" Sunstream bellowed. "Have you forgotten who their father was?" Echolight took a step back. "Sorry, I'm just tired."

"That's okay."

"Featherkit, Firekit, Rowankit. Welcome to ThunderClan." The new voice startled Sunstream, and she looked up. It was Tigerflame.

"H-how did you...?" Sunstream stammered.

"ThunderClan alerted me that you were having the kits, and I came to see," Tigerflame mewed, too casually. "They're beautiful," he finished. "I couldn't have asked for more."

"Thank you." And the two were left in bliss.


	19. Epilogue

Moons passed.

Sunstream was resting on a cool patch of grass, near the ShadowClan border. She had never before looked so beautiful, her ginger pelt a bright flame, her emerald eyes sparkling. Tigerflame lay on a rock, just over the border.

Their three kits, Feathermist, Firestorm, and Rowanflame, sat, tails curled around their paws, between their parents. The five had never looked so bright, radiant under the sunlight, as they sat together.

Careful not to cross the border, Sunstream padded over and twined her tail with Tigerflame's. Their three kits stood proudly before them.

Sunstream purred and rubbed softly against her mate. Their tails twined, their hearts were in love. Forever.

THE END


End file.
